The Angel's Touch
by Keitorin1
Summary: The rating is pg for now but may change due to... *cough*fluffyness*cough* It is a cute tale about Yami and Yugi embarking on an adventure that gets them into more trouble then they had hoped for. And more love then they could have ever dreamed for. It is


Hiya! This is Kitami once more with my second fanfic! Yaay!  
Tykishi: -_______- and i am her Yami once more.  
K: *sigh* Yami, yami, yami. Anyhoo! this story would have to be my fav so far! It is about a  
young prince that goes on a short little trip, at least he thinks it will be short! His   
servant, Yami comes along. Yes I said Yami is a servant! *drool*  
T: -______- ;;  
K: The things that most inspired me to write this was TLOTR and something else that you'll find  
out later! Teeheehee!  
So i hope you all enjoy my second ficcie!  
This fanfic is an AU and has some OOC ness.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters from it. We all know how much we  
want it though ^____~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Chapter One~~  
Yugi's Wild Side!  
  
  
~~Readers POV~~  
  
The young prince Yugi looked longingly out his bedroom window at the slowly dissapearing  
sun and sighed heavily.   
  
"I bet there is more out there. More then the castle grounds." He sighs again, lowering his  
head so it rested on his arms.  
  
"Ahem" someone coughed from behind. Nearly falling out the window, Yugi spins around to find  
his servent, Yami, standing in the doorway with a pile of clothes in his strong, well-built  
arms. He wasn't really given much to wear, so he was dressed in a small sleeveless shirt with  
tight forming yet still baggy pants. "What is it master?" Yami said. Yugi caught himself  
staring and shook his head.  
  
"Oh! Uh....err..." Yugi gained his composure and walked over to Yami. "How many times have I  
told you." Yugi said in a attempted scolding voice. His face warmed and a smile spread across  
his face. "Call me Yugi." He took the pile of clothes away from Yami's arms, and set them on  
the bed. "Why does my grandfather make you dress like that anyways?" Yami Looked down at his  
clothes and looked back at Yugi.  
  
"Well mas- err.. I mean, Yugi. I was taught that servents and roalty should be dressed in  
according to thier position. A matter of respect really." said Yami. Yugi turned directly to  
the pile of clothes on his bed and grinned evily. He sifted madly through the clothes searching  
for the perfect outfit for Yami.   
  
'I love doing this!' Yugi thought to himself. "Here, put this on." He held up a black shirt  
and a pair of pants of his to Yami's chest. Not being sure of what exactly to do, Yami blushes  
inwardly and starts to get undressed. Taking off his shirt first, he pulls the black shirt away  
from Yugi's little grip. Yugi was staring at Yami's chest but this time, he couldn't bring  
himself to look away. Yami does alot of hard work, lots outside, so he had a nice golden tan.  
Yami had his shirt on while he was still wearing his white pants.  
  
"Its a bit... small." Yami said as he tugged it down. It of course being Yugi's shirt, it was a   
bit tight to Yami's chest. "Um... ehem.. can I put these on over there?" Yami pointed to a spot  
across the room. Yugi broke out of his trance and blushed like he was a tomato. All he could do   
was take a quick gasp, nod rapidly and turn away. "Your kindness is much appreciated, Prince  
Yugi." Yami said. Yugi made a strange muffled squeak and coughed out the words,   
  
"No big deal."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Yugi's POV~~  
  
There was more out there and I wanted to see it! I've heard all the tales of dragons,  
elves and unicorns that Grandpa has told me. He'd always say they were just false tales.  
Tales to make children fall asleep at night. I didn't believe him. I believe he has seen them  
and he just wants to keep me in the castle where it is safe. Not anymore. I wanted to sneak out  
that night so I had waited until the castle settled down. The moon was a pearl ball in the sky  
and stars were glistening. Seemed like the perfect night. I rushed over to my small table and  
huridly picked up my bag. In the rush I didn't notice my sword, which had now clattered to the  
ground making a loud noise. I paused and listened. Some birds squaked and fluttered outside. No  
footsteps. I breathed a sigh of relief, picked up my sword and headed to the window.  
  
~~Readers POV~~  
  
Yugi threw the attempted rope out of window, in reality it was a bunch of bed sheets tied  
together. He threw a leg out the window as the door flung open. Yugi stumbled back and started  
to fall outside of the window. It wasn't a long fall, but it was long enough to hurt Yugi.  
"AAAH!" A hand raced out towards him and grabbed his wrist. A familiar face appeared in the  
window.   
  
"I've got you, Yugi. Just hold on." It was Yami.   
  
'He must have heard my sword drop.' Yugi thought.   
Before he knew it, Yugi was being pulled into the room. With one final tug, Yami and Yugi went  
stumbling backwards and landed on the floor, with Yugi on top of Yami. "Um.. er..." Yugi  
stuttered. Instead of saying anything he just blushed and scrambled off of Yami and stood up.  
Words were at a loss to Yugi right now, so he just turned around, picked up his bag and headed  
back out the window.   
  
"I don't mean to be nosey, but where are you going my prince?" Asked Yami. Yugi hesitated for a  
moment, wondering if he should tell him the truth.   
  
'Yami is too smart to fall for any lie I give him. "I'm leaving Yami, and I don't mean to  
return for a very long time." Yugi turned and started to tie his bag onto the end of the rope  
and started to climb out the window. Yami took a gentle hold of Yugi's arm and they looked at  
each other for a brief moment.   
  
"It's too dangerous Prince Yugi! If something were to happen to you, what would happen to your  
Grandfather?" Yugi pulled away his arm and turned back to the window.   
  
"You could come with me, You know..for protection. That way I won't get hurt. Or you could stay  
at the castle and just wonder if I'm ok." Climbing out of the window, Yugi slowly started to  
lower himself down the rope. Yugi got to the bottom, untied his bag and looked up at the window.  
No Yami.  
A dissapointed Yugi turned away and started on his journey.  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
I couldn't leave him to be all alone on this very dangerous idea of a journey. He was so  
fair, so helpless. I needed to go with him, but my duty is to be a servent and protect the  
roalty. I paced for some time when suddenly, I came to a decision. Yugi is roalty, he is my  
prince and I must protect him at all times. I climbed out of the window and slid down the rope  
surprisingly fast.   
  
"Yugi!Wait!"  
  
~~Readers POV~~  
  
Yami ran to catch up to Yugi, who was smiling quite alot.   
"I'm coming." Yami said. "You know....for protection." They both smiled and started to walk  
wherever thier feet took them. The clearing came to an end as they entered the woods across  
from the castle. Strange noises arose from the woods, some sounded like animals and others  
sounded like trees scraping against each other. As they walked deeper into the damp, dark woods,  
Yugi found himself walking quite a bit closer to Yami. Thinking Yami didn't seem to notice Yugi  
kept walking. Thing is, Yami did notice and he was smiling inwardly. Suddenly Yugi heard  
something as he walked. A whisper that seemed to come from everywhere at once, yet nowhere at  
all.   
  
'Where are you going? Where? Where are you going Yugi? Stop and enjoy the WILDLIFE!' This last  
word was said so 'loudly' that it startled Yugi to a halt. He stopped and looked around, but  
as soon as Yugi tried to listen for it, the voice vanished.   
  
"Yami! Did you hear that?! Yami!" Yugi said in a loud whisper. Yami, who was a few steps ahead,  
turned around.   
  
"I didn't hear anyth- PRINCE YUGI?!" Yami tried to figure out what he was seeing but none of it  
made sense. In Yugi's place was a palm sized squirrel, that resembled Yugi in an almost  
preciese way. The squirrel had abnormally large purple eyes, and there were tufts of fur on top  
of his head that were all spiky with red tinges. Yami was certain it was Yugi (not only for  
these distinct characteristics) But for the fact that this sqiurrel was surrounded in the  
princes' clothes. Yugi looked down at himself and let out this high pitched squeak of fright.  
"Uh......prince...Yugi? How did that happen?" Yugi scrambled over to Yami and cranked his head  
up.   
  
"I have no idea..." He said in a really high voice, "But there is a bird over there giving me  
nasty looks.. Can I ride in your pocket till we figure this out?" Yami blushed inwardly and  
scooped up Yugi and dropped him in his shirt pocket. Yugi popped his head out of the pocket  
and stuck his tiny squirrel tounge out at the bird perched on a branch. Yami gathered up Yugi's  
things and started walking again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K: Eeeeee!! Squirrel Yugi!! Teeheehee! Who can't just picture those big purple eyes on a tiny  
squirrel body!  
T: No, his eyes arn't full human scale.. -______-;  
K: Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the first of many chappies to come! 


End file.
